1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program, and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A game program is known that causes a computer to execute a game for distributing an item from one player to another.
In such a game program, there is a possibility that distribution of an item increases due to successive occurrences of the opportunity where a plurality of players can obtain the item. This lowers the level of difficulty of a game, thereby making players lose interest in the game.